


"It's my Birthday, Bitch"

by orphan_account



Series: 28 Days of Sterek [25]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dean's Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Derek, Romance, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Suspicious Sam, Uncle Dean, Uncle Sam, introducing the boyfriend, nephew stiles, sterek and destiel feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really was like the punchline of a bad joke:</p><p>"A werewolf walks into a bar full of hunters..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's my Birthday, Bitch"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very proud of this but oh well I love Uncle Sam and Dean and nephew stiles ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> also I suck at this 29 days schedule thing I'm so behind oh well

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Stiles asked for the umpteenth time while fixing Derek's leather jacket on him. He also raked his eyes down the man's body, humming approvingly at the tight jeans hugging Derek's legs.

The werewolf sighed and grabbed Stiles' nervous hands in his own. "Yes babe," he replied. "I can control myself."

"I know that...its just, they're experienced hunters-"

Derek slapped a hand over Stiles' mouth. "I'll be fine Stiles." The boy nodded and Derek removed his hand with a fond smile.

"Stiles! Derek! We're gonna be late!" The sheriffs voice came from downstairs. Stiles checked himself in the mirror one last time before him and Derek walked out of his bedroom. Stiles' father was waiting impatiently by the front door.

"I'm taking my cruiser in case I get any calls. You boys can follow me in Stiles' jeep," John said. The three of them walked out of the Stilinski house and towards their respective vehicles.

Derek and Stiles hopped into the blue jeep and started to follow the sheriff towards their destination. "Are you-"

"Stiles I swear to God if you ask me one more time if I'm okay with coming I'll rip your throat out with my teeth."

That shut the human up and he kept his eyes focused on the road. After a bit Derek grabbed his hand and put it onto his lap, calming the shaking teen. "I'm sorry," Derek said while looking at Stiles. "But you shouldn't stress so much. They won't find out."

Stiles quickly glanced at him with a small smile and squeezed Derek's hand. "Yeah. At least it isn't an Argent family reunion."

Derek threw his head back and laughed at that. "I remember Scott coming home absolutely scarred for life." The rest of the car ride was less tense and Stiles just caught Derek up on what he needed to know to deal with Stiles' extended family. Fortunately they were far off from a full moon. 

He pulled the jeep behind his dad's car into a parking lot for a large building. "Uh Stiles, you aren't even 21," Derek pointed out once he read the name on the structure. The place was a popular pub in the area. Stiles knew his uncles had rented out the whole space for the event, however hey afforded it he didn't want to know. 

"It'll be all people who know me and it's not like I'll be drinking. Speaking of that, crap, what if someone hands you a drink?"

Derek put one hand on the back of Stiles' neck and force the boy to stare him in the eyes. "Once again, relax. I'll just say I don't drink alcohol. Also it'll probably just be a test to see if I'll drink with my 18 year-old boyfriend around." Stiles pursed his lips and nodded. Derek leaned in and pressed a light kiss to the boys mouth before hopping out of the car. They walked in with John to the pub.

The place was packed with unfamiliar faces. "You sure we're in the right place?" Stiles asked his dad and he felt Derek grab his hand protectively in between them. John looked around confused and opened his mouth to reply but a loud voice cut him off.

"The Stilinski boys are here!" A tall and firmly built man with long brown hair walked up to them. Derek's grip tightened but Stiles gave him a look that said it's alright. John pulled the guy into a manly hug and bellowed out a laugh.

"Sam, how've you been?" he asked. The man-Sam-put a hand on the sheriffs shoulder. 

"We've been alright. Dean was ecstatic to hear you guys could make it." This time Sam pulled Stiles into a big hug. Then he turned to Derek with a sly look. "Is this the infamous Derek Hale I've been hearing about?" The werewolf felt his face heat up under the man's gaze and put his hand out for a handshake.

"It's nice to finally meet you," said Derek. Sam ignored the outstretched hand and pulled him into a hug as well. 

"Just wait until you meet my brother," he said.

Stiles looked around and turned to Sam with a confused look. "Hey Uncle Sam, who are all these people?" Sam followed the boy's gaze and smiled.

"Ah, just some friends and acquaintances we've picked up along the way." Derek didn't miss the way he winked at Stiles and John. "But come on, let's go see Dean."

They all followed Sam towards the bar where a throng of people were surrounding one loud man. Derek guessed that was Dean. The man flung an arm around the shoulder of some guy in a tan overcoat next to him and kissed his cheek. Derek raised his eyebrows, it seemed Stiles left out one important detail about his uncle.

"Stiles! John!" Dean walked away from the group to greet his nephew and brother-in-law. He greeted Derek the same way Sam did. "Ah, you're Derek. I've been waiting a long time to meet you." Dean also whispered something into the wolf's ear that caused his face to turn red. Stiles would have to ask about that later. 

"Happy birthday Uncle Dean! Where's Castiel?" 

Dean called over the coat guy and grabbed his hand. "Stiles, it's nice to see you again." More and more hugs happened and Derek felt like an outsider. But then Castiel moved his head sharply to face Derek and his eyebrows furrowed. "Derek, my name is Castiel." He didn't say anything else but the look Cas was giving him made Derek shiver.

"Now that we're all here, how about a game of pool?" Dean proposed and gripped Stiles and Johns shoulders. The sheriff eagerly nodded and followed the brothers to the table with a couple other guests. Stiles pulled Derek to an empty booth, pushed him down, and plopped onto the wolfs lap.

"Stiles, I'm in a room with hunters and even scarier, you're father." 

But Stiles just smirked and put an arm around his lover's shoulder. They observed the intense game, laughing when Dean got two striped balls in with one hit making John throw his hands up in defeat. They didn't know the angel slowly walking towards them until he was sat in the booth.

"You were brave to come here." Castiel was looking right and Derek and Stiles stared confused between them. He wore no expression on his face, just crossed his hands on top of the table and stared intently at the wolf.

"I'm sorry, what?" Derek said and his grip on Stiles' waist tightened a little bit. 

"A werewolf in a pub full of hunters, a bold move."

Stiles' eyebrows raised to his hairline. "Cas? How-"

The angel turned to Stiles. "You've seemed to forgotten my abilities, Stiles."

The human sighed and moved off of Derek's lap onto the bench. "Der, Castiel here is an angel." Derek opened his mouth in an 'o' shape, that explained things.

"A profit of the Lord," Cas specified and a hint of a smile was starting to form at his stiff mouth. "I won't tell, it's not my right to. But if I were you, Derek, I'd be prepared for anything. My boyfriend does not play nice with creatures of the night." Castiel stood up and left after that to go be near Dean. The hunter greeted him with a peck and winked before it was his turn again. 

Derek gave Stiles a concerned look. Castiel's words made his stomach feel weird and his mind wonder what would go down if Sam and Dean were to find out their nephew is dating a werewolf. "Don't worry," Stiles put a comforting hand over Derek's clenched fist. "I wouldn't let them touch you. Plus my dad loves you, he'd stand up for us."

"That's not exactly reassuring considering I can smell all the weapons and ammunition in this room, some very unsettling for a wolf." Derek glanced around nervously, momentarily making eye contact with Castiel but then quickly turning away. 

Meanwhile across the pub, Sam was talking quietly into his brothers ear having finished the pool match. "Derek seems like a good guy." Dean sipped his beer and nodded.

"Kid seems to really like him," he agreed.

"But he did seem awfully nervous around us," said Sam. Dean thought about that and glanced over to where the young couple were smiling and giggling with each other. It made him think of him and Cas, how they'd not known each other when Dean was Stiles' age but what it'd be like if they did. Sam had to snap him out of it.

"Nervous how? Maybe meeting his boyfriends super cool uncles is just intimidating," Dean said.

Sam crossed his arms and looked warily at the two. "I also noticed Cas go over and talk to them while we were playing pool. Maybe you should ask him about that." Sam walked away, leaving a confused Dean who went to go find the angel. 

"Cas," Dean said and pulled his boyfriend to the side. "What were you talking about with Stiles and Derek earlier?"

Castiel stared straight into Deans eyes. "It's not my place to tell."

There was a loud groan from across the room. Derek's head was in his hands and Stiles was rubbing circles into his back. "Babe? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Derek replied in a pained voice. "My head just started really hurting." But then he quickly stood up, still doubled over. "Shit Stiles, I need to get out of here." Stiles' eyes seemed to widen in realization and he quickly rushed Derek to the bathroom. Dean and Castiel observed the event, the hunter feeling something off about it. He got his answers when Sam came up to them, hand gripped tightly around something.

"Aconit Napel Bleu Nordique."

"Acono-what?" Dean said.

Sam sighed. "Nordic Bleu Monkshood. I let some go in the air."

"Wolfsbane," said Dean in shock. He turned to Castiel with a frustrated look. "That's why Derek had to run out, it sparked the shift. Our nephews dating a freakin' werewolf?" Cas remained calm. Dean grew angrier and John ran over.

"What's going on?" he asked, concerned.

Dean got in the sheriffs face and pointed a finger to his chest. "I'll tell you what's going on. Stiles is dating a werewolf. Do you even know what wolves have done to people? The ones we've had to put down?"

John held up his hands and tried to calm the Winchesters. "Derek isn't like them, he's different. He loves Stiles."

Castiel stepped in and stood directly in front of Dean. "Dean. Do you remember when we first met? I was an unfamiliar creature to you, someone who spiked uneasiness inside of you. But I showed you my loyalty, gained your trust. You let me assist you and vice versa. Do you remember when you first confessed you loved me? I was the uneasy one then, not sure how to handle peculiar feelings for a mortal, much less a man. But look to where it has gotten us, human and supernatural, happy and trusting with each other. You must give Derek a chance much like you did with me."

That made Dean, Sam and Sheriff Stilinski silent. They had no opposing argument for Castiel's shocking statement. Dean realized he would be the worlds biggest hypocrite for disapproving Stiles and Derek's relationship. Hey, at least Derek wasn't a demon.

"He's right," Dean said to Sam. "We can't assume things of Derek without getting to know him. He loves our nephew and the best thing we can do right now is be supportive. That was the only thing I needed when I came out."

Sam stared at his brother and nodded. He had been the most supportive when Dean confessed his true sexuality. He used to be a womanizer, addicted to who he could pick up in each town. But Sam remembers watching the relationship of Dean and Castiel unfold before his eyes. He needed to be just as supportive for Stiles.

John gave a big smile to the brothers and a thankful one to the Angel. "I'll go get them. Derek should be alright to come out now, right?" Sam nodded and the sheriff left.

Minutes later, Derek and Stiles came out and approached the group, unreadable expressions on their faces. "Stiles-" Dean started but the boy held up a hand to stop him.

"Uncle Dean, Derek heard everything you were saying, everything Cas said. I'm hoping you guys will give him a chance." He grinned brightly at Derek who reciprocated the look.

"Of course kiddo," Dean said and ruffled Stiles' hair. He shook Derek's hand firmly then Sam did the same.

"We know you have no intentions of hurting Stiles," the younger Winchester brother said.

Derek pulled his boyfriend in close and nodded. "I'd never, I love Stiles more than anything." It was one of those 'awe' moments but with a group of men, not many 'awes' came out.

"I love you too Sourwolf."

Dean watched the couple with a fond look and turned to his own partner. "Thank you."

Castiel cocked his head. "For what?"

Dean just shrugged and kissed him. "For being you." He turned to face the rest pub and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Now, let's turn up the music and get this party started! It's my birthday, bitch!"

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos and comment telling me what you thought! :)


End file.
